1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-swellable polymer gel and a process for preparing the water-swellable polymer gel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water-swellable polymer gel which is excellent in safety for human bodies, water absorbability, transparency and mechanical properties, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A water-swellable hydrogel obtained by chemically crosslinking a polysaccharide has been widely utilized in the fields such as industry, agriculture, food and medicine. The applications of the water-swellable gel in the medical field include, for instance, wound dressings, adhesion-preventing materials, dialysis membranes, hemostatic materials, adhesive materials, sealants, contact lenses, materials for tissue regeneration, microcapsule materials, drug delivery systems (DDS), and the like.
The chemical crosslinking of the polysaccharide can be carried out by a chemical reaction, e.g. gelation with a polyfunctional reagent; crosslinking using a coordinate bond, e.g. gelation by calcium ions of alginic acid; crosslinking using a hydrophobic bond, e.g. gelation by heating methyl cellulose or hydroxypropyl cellulose; crosslinking using intermolecular association, e.g. cooling of agar or carrageenan to cause the gelation, or the like. Among them, the crosslinking by a chemical reaction has an advantageous merit in that water absorbability and strength of the resulting polysaccharide gel can be easily controlled depending upon its purposes.
The crosslinking of the polysaccharide by a chemical reaction can be carried out by treating a polysaccharide solution with a crosslinking reagent having at least two functional groups. However, there are some defects in the crosslinking such that the crosslinking cannot be efficiently progressed in water, because many of the polysaccharides are substantially dissolved only in water.
As a process for crosslinking a polysaccharide by a chemical reaction, there has been known a process comprising crosslinking a polysaccharide with a bifunctional low-molecular weight reagent in an aqueous solvent (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9clow-molecular weight crosslinking agent processxe2x80x9d). Among them, as a process for crosslinking a water-soluble polysaccharide by a chemical reaction, there have been known a process comprising crosslinking a polysaccharide with an epoxy compound in an aqueous, acidic or basic solution (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-69490 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-509256); a process comprising crosslinking a polysaccharide with divinyl sulfone in an aqueous basic solution (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-138346), and the like.
However, there are some defects in the low-molecular weight crosslinking process such that the resulting gel is extremely brittle, while the gel tends to exhibit a relatively high water absorption, and that there is necessitated a complicated procedure for thoroughly washing the polymer gel after its preparation in order to remove a crosslinking agent and a catalyst remaining in large amounts in the internal of the gel.
Therefore, the low-molecular weight crosslinking agent process cannot be necessarily considered to be a useful process from the viewpoints of physical properties and productivity of the hydrogel.
Recently, there has been developed a process comprising crosslinking a polysaccharide with a polyfunctional high-molecular weight crosslinking agent (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9chigh-molecular weight crosslinking agent processxe2x80x9d).
As the high-molecular weight crosslinking agent process, there have been known a process comprising crosslinking an ester of a carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide, for instance, propylene glycol alginate (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cPGAxe2x80x9d), with a water-soluble polymer having amino group such as gelatin to cause insolubilization as disclosed in British Patent No. 962483; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-508933; S. B. Mohamed and G. Stainsby, Food Chemistry, 13, 241 (1984); J. E. McKay, G. Stainsby, E. L. Wilson, Carbohyd. Polym., 5, 223 (1985), and the like.
According to the above-mentioned process, it is thought that the gelation is caused via the aminolysis (amidation) of xcex5-amino group derived from lysine residue of a polyamino acid (protein) with an ester moiety of the PGA in water.
However, there are some defects in the gel made from PGA and a protein such as gelatin, such that water absorbability of the gel is low, because a protein solution having a high concentration is required for the preparation of the gel, so that a large amount of the protein is inevitably contained in the gel. In addition, there is also a defect in this gel such that the gel cannot be formed in a neutral aqueous solution which is suitable for materials for medical use.
Also, it has been proposed that a synthetic high-molecular weight compound having amino groups as repeating units, such as a polyethyleneimine, is used as a crosslinking agent for the PGA as disclosed in British Patent No. 962483. However, this process necessitates a treatment with a basic substance for the formation of a gel. Therefore, there are some defects in this process that pinholes are apt to be generated in the resulting gel, as well as some practical problems that the water absorbability and strength of the gel are remarkably low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water-swellable polymer gel having high water absorbability and gel strength, the essential component of which comprises a natural ingredient, and a foam of a water-swellable polymer gel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for readily preparing a water-swellable polymer gel in an aqueous solvent in high productivity and safety for human bodies.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.
According to the present invention, there is provided a water-swellable polymer gel prepared by reacting an ester of a carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide with a compound having at least two xcex1-amino groups, which is derived from a natural amino acid, and a foam made thereof.
In addition, the present invention provides a process for preparing a water-swellable polymer gel, comprising reacting an ester of a carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide with a compound having at least two xcex1-amino groups, which is derived from a natural amino acid.
The ester of a carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cesterified polysaccharidexe2x80x9d) means a compound formed by bonding at least one of the carboxyl groups of the carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide, preferably at least two of the carboxyl groups of the carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide, with hydroxyl groups of an alcohol to form ester bonds. Among the esterified polysaccharides, those substantially water-soluble are preferable.
The alcohol includes aliphatic alcohols, aromatic aliphatic alcohols, cyclic aliphatic alcohols and heterocyclic alcohols. Among them, in consideration of the water-solubility of the esterified polysaccharide, there can be cited, for instance, aliphatic alcohols having 1 to 16 carbon atoms such as methanol, ethanol and propanol; and polyhydric alcohols having at least two hydroxyl groups and 2 to 16 carbon atoms such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol and glycerol. As to the polyhydric alcohol, it is required that only one of hydroxyl groups of the polyhydric alcohol forms an ester bond together with carboxyl group of the carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide.
The carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide includes, for instance, carboxyl group-containing polysaccharides, such as alginic acid, xanthane gum, gellan gum, hyaluronic acid, and their physiologically acceptable artificial derivatives; artificial derivatives of polysaccharides which do not usually have any carboxyl groups, such as carboxymethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl dextran and carboxymethyl pullulan; chitin or chitosan derivatives into which carboxyl groups are introduced, such as partially maleylated chitosan, partially succinylated chitosan, carboxymethyl chitosan and carboxymethyl chitin; and the like. Among them, alginic acid and hyaluronic acid are preferable, from the viewpoint of safety for human bodies and decomposability in human bodies.
Processes for preparing an esterified polysaccharide includes, for instance, a general process described in Jikken Kagaku Koza 22, Yuki Gosei IVxe2x80x94San, Aminosan, Pepuchido (Experimental Chemistry Lecture 22, Organic Synthesis IVxe2x80x94Acids, Amino Acids, Peptides), Fourth Edition, edited by Nippon Kagaku Kai, published by Maruzen Publishing Company, 1992, 43-83; and a process described in M. Yalpani, Tetrahedron, 41, 2957 (1985) and the like. Particularly preferable processes include, for instance, a process of treating a carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide with an 1,2-epoxide such as ethylene oxide or propylene oxide or an 1,3-epoxide such as triethylene oxide, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,912, A. B. Steiner and W. H. McNeely, Ind. Eng. Chem., 43, 2073 (1951), or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 52-36177. Kinds of the esterified polysaccharide prepared by the aforementioned process are not limited to specified ones, and any kinds can be used as long as they are within the scope of the above concept.
When the carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide is alginic acid, the esterified polysaccharide includes PGA, ethylene glycol alginate, trimethylene glycol alginate, butylene glycol alginate, pentylene glycol alginate, and the like.
When the carboxyl group-containing polysaccharide is hyaluronic acid, the esterified polysaccharide includes propylene glycol hyaluronate, ethylene glycol hyaluronate, trimethylene glycol hyaluronate, butylene glycol hyaluronate, pentylene glycol hyaluronate, and the like.
Among the esterified polysaccharides, the PGA and propylene glycol hyaluronate are preferable, from the viewpoints of safety for human bodies and decomposability in human bodies.
The compound having at least two xcex1-amino groups, which is derived from a natural amino acid used as another essential component of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cpolyaminexe2x80x9d) means a compound having at least two primary or secondary amino groups, wherein the amino group is an xcex1-amino group of an amino acid found in nature, such as alanine, glycine, phenylalanine, serine, valine, lysine or glutamic acid.
Kinds of the polyamine which can be used in the present invention are not limited to specified ones. The polysaccharides, the polyamino acids, or those derivatives are preferable in the present invention. The polyamine can be prepared by introducing a natural amino acid derivative of which functional groups are most appropriately protected into a polysaccharide, a polyamino acid or the like by chemical modification, and thereafter deprotecting the protecting groups.
Among the polyamines, xcex5-poly(lysine) is preferable, from the viewpoint of availability and safety for human bodies. The xcex5-poly(lysine) is a water-soluble polymer compound, as represented by the formula:
Hxe2x80x94[NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94CH(NH2)xe2x80x94CO]nxe2x80x94OH
wherein n is an integer of 2 to 500, which is prepared by the condensation reaction of amino group at xcex5-position of lysine with carboxyl group at xcex1-position of the lysine to form an amide bond, and xcex1-amino group of the lysine exists on the polymer chain.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention may contain at least one of other water-soluble polymers (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cother water-soluble polymerxe2x80x9d) as a third component other than the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine.
Kinds of the other water-soluble polymers are not limited to specified ones. The other water-soluble polymer includes, for instance, water-soluble polysaccharides such as agarose, sodium alginate, agar, carrageenan, xanthane gum, gellan gum, dextran, hyaluronic acid, pullulan and heparin, and their physiologically acceptable artificial derivatives; chitin or chitosan derivatives, such as partially deacetylated chitin, chitosan, partially maleylated chitosan, partially succinylated chitosan and carboxymethyl chitosan; cellulose derivatives such as carboxymethyl cellulose; polyamino acids (proteins) such as collagen, atelocollagen, gelatin and casein, and their physiologically acceptable artificial derivatives, and the like.
Between the molecules of at least two other water-soluble polymers, crosslinking other than the crosslinking bond formed between the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine can be existed. Method for forming the crosslinking includes, for instance, a method described in xe2x80x9cGel Handbookxe2x80x9d (NTS, 1997), edited by Nagata and Kajiwara, or the like, that is, crosslinking of the functional groups of the water-soluble polymer, using an aldehyde compound, an epoxy compound, an isocyanate compound or the like; photo-crosslinking using a photodimerizable group or polymerizable group; crosslinking by coordination bonding with polyvalent metal ions, and the like, without intending to limit the present invention to those exemplified ones.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can further contain salts such as inorganic salts and organic salts, from the viewpoints of improving gel strength of the water-swellable polymer gel, and dispersion stability of a mixed solution containing the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine. Examples of the salts include inorganic salts such as sodium chloride, potassium chloride, calcium chloride and sodium sulfate; and organic salts such as sodium acetate, sodium citrate and sodium succinate.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be obtained by reacting the esterified polysaccharide with the polyamine. This reaction is an aminolysis reaction of the ester moiety of the esterified polysaccharide with xcex1-amino group of the polyamine, namely a crosslinking reaction by amidation, as in the gel formed from the PGA and gelatin described previously.
The mixing ratio for the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine in the reaction can be arbitrarily determined depending upon gelafion time, mechanical strength and water absorbability of the polymer gel. In order to make the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention substantially water insoluble and exhibit its high water absorbability, it is desired that the molar ratio of an ester group to xcex1-amino group [ester group (mol)/xcex1-amino group (mol)] is 1 to 100. The higher its molar ratio is, the higher the water absorbability of the water-swellable polymer gel becomes.
The processes for reacting the esterified polysaccharide with the polyamine to cause gelation include a process comprising reacting the esterified polysaccharide with the polyamine in solution states to cause gelation; a process comprising immersing or dipping an esterified polysaccharide in the solution of the polyamine and reacting them with each other to cause gelation; a process comprising immersing or dipping a polyamine in the solution of the esterified polysaccharide and reacting them with each other to cause gelation; and the like. The temperature during the reaction is not limited to specified ones, and can be freely controlled.
As a solvent for dissolving the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine, water is preferable. However, an aqueous solvent prepared by adding an organic solvent to water can be used for the purpose of controlling the gelation speed or the like. Examples of the organic solvent include, for instance, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, ethylene glycol and propylene glycol; ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methylpyrrolidone; ketone solvents such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone; dimethyl sulfoxide, and the like. The mixing ratio of the organic solvent to water is not limited to specified ones, and can be arbitrarily determined.
In addition, pH of the solution of the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine can be appropriately adjusted, so that gelation can be carried out under mild conditions or rapidly. When adjusting the pH, there can be used, for instance, an acidic substance such as hydrochloric acid or acetic acid; a basic substance such as sodium hydroxide; or a buffer such as phosphate buffer or borate buffer as a pH regulator.
By reacting the esterified polysaccharide with the polyamine as described above, the water-swellable polymer gel can be obtained.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be appropriately formed into a shape depending upon its purposes. Examples of the shape include, for instance, filamentous, membraneous, tubular (hollow fibers, tubes), granular (microcapsule-like), nonwoven fabrillar, doughy, honeycomb-like, or foamed article-like (spongy), and the like. It is preferable that the water swellable polymer gel of the present invention is in the form of a foam when used for applications requiring flexibility, packability to defects, high water absorbability, and the like. This foam can be molded into filamentous, membraneous, tubular, granular, nonwoven fabrillar, doughy, honeycomb-like, or the like. Alternatively, the foam can be used by applying to, coating on, impregnating in, depositing on or embedding in other substrates and places.
Further, the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be used by applying to, coating on, impregnating in, depositing on or embedding in other substrates or places. The other substrates and places include for instance, gauze, knitted fabrics, nonwoven fabrics, cotton materials, filamentous materials, films, meshes, porous sponges, rubbers, plastics, metals, artificial organs, and surface, cut surface and wounds of living tissues, and the like. Size, thickness, length, diameter, and the like of the other substrates or places are not limited to specified ones.
The molded water-swellable polymer gel can be prepared by, for instance, a process comprising extruding an esterified polysaccharide solution or a polyamine solution from a nozzle or a die or pouring the solution into a mold, thereby molding it into the aforementioned shape, and thereafter bringing the resulting molded article into contact with a polyamine solution or an esterified polysaccharide, respectively, to cause gelation; a method comprising preparing a mixed solution of an esterified polysaccharide and an polyamine, extruding the resulting mixed solution from a nozzle or a die or pouring the mixed solution into a mold, to cause gelation at the same time that the mixed solution is molded into the above-mentioned shape; and the like.
The foam of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be prepared by a general process comprising lyophilizing a gel swollen with water, or a process comprising introducing bubbles into the internal of the gel.
Examples of the process for preparing a foam comprising introducing bubbles into the internal of the gel include those processes disclosed in British Patent No. 574,382, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 5-254029, 8-208868 and 8-337674 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-510330, and the like. When the foam of the water-swellable gel of the present invention is prepared by the above process, there can be obtained a foam of a water-swellable polymer gel having higher water absorbability and higher stability as compared to those foams disclosed in those publications.
Specific examples for the process for preparing a foam comprising introducing bubbles into the internal of the gel include a process comprising introducing bubbles into an esterified polysaccharide solution or a polyamine solution to foam, and thereafter bringing the foamed solution into contact with a polyamine solution or an esterified polysaccharide, respectively, to cause gelation; a process comprising introducing bubbles into a mixed solution of an esterified polysaccharide and a polyamine to foam, and thereafter completing its gelation.
The process comprising introducing bubbles into the solution to foam include a process comprising adding a foaming agent which generates a water-insoluble gas with heating or reaction, for instance, a decomposable blowing agent such as ammonium carbonate, azodicarbonamide, p-toluenesulfonyl hydrazide; a volatile blowing agent such as butane, hexane, an ether, or the like to foam; a process comprising mechanically stirring the solution, thereby diffusing a fed gas into the aqueous solution to foam; and the like.
The above-mentioned solution may contain an ionic or nonionic surfactant, which is a bubble-forming agent, as occasion demands, in order to stabilize the foam.
The ionic surfactant includes, for instance, anionic surfactants such as sodium stearate, sodium dodecyl sulfate, xcex1-olefinsulfonate and sulfoalkylamides; cationic surfactants such as alkyldimethylbenzylammonium salts, alkyltrimethylammonium salts and alkylpyridinium salts; and amphoteric surfactants such as imidazoline surfactants.
The nonionic surfactant includes, for instance, polyethylene oxide alkyl ethers, polyethylene oxide alkylphenyl ethers, glycerol fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters, and the like.
Among the surfactants, those having a low molecular weight would impart irritation and denaturing actions to a living tissue or a physiologically active substance (an enzyme or the like). Therefore, it is preferable to avoid using such a surfactant when the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is used in the applications for materials for medical use.
The esterified polysaccharide itself exhibits amphipatic property, so that the esterified polysaccharide functions as a bubble-forming agent for stabilizing gas-liquid interface. Accordingly, the surfactant may not be necessarily used since the esterified polysaccharide has a property for stably introducing (foaming) bubbles. Since the esterified polysaccharide has reactivity in addition to the amphipatic property, the esterified polysaccharide can be referred to as xe2x80x9creactive surfactant polysaccharide.xe2x80x9d
In addition, as the surfactant, there can be also used a protein such as albumen, gelatin or albumin, or lecithin.
When the above solution is foamed, the foam stability might not become sufficiently high in some cases. For instance, when the bubbles disappear before the completion of crosslinking, there can be added to this solution as a stabilizer of bubbles, a higher alcohol such as dodecyl alcohol, tetradecanol or hexadecanol; an amino alcohol such as ethanolamine; a water-soluble polymer such as carboxymethyl cellulose; and the like.
The foam can also be stabilized by adding a polysaccharide, which dissolves in water when heated and which is gelated when cooled, to the aqueous solution of the esterified polysaccharide to once cause the gelation of the entire solution. The polysaccharide includes natural polysaccharides such as agarose, agaropectin, amylose, amylopectin, arabinan, isolichenan, curdlan, agar, carrageenan, gellan gum, nigeran and laminaran.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is molded into a formed article as described above, but the process for molding is not limited to those described ones.
The polymer gel contains unreacted ester groups derived from the esterified polysaccharide and unreacted xcex1-amino groups derived from the polyamine not participating in the amide bonding. Therefore, from the viewpoints of improvements in function and water absorbability of the polymer gel, after the esterified polysaccharide and the polyamine are reacted to form a water-swellable polymer gel, the water-swellable polymer gel is impregnated with a compound reactive with ester group or xcex1-amino group to react the compound with the gel having unreacted ester groups or unreacted xcex1-amino groups.
Since the xcex1-amino group of the water-swellable polymer gel is highly reactive to various compounds, the water-swellable polymer gel can be subjected to, for instance, acylation, alkylation, formation of imine(Schiff base), reductive alkylation, or the like. The compound reactive with xcex1-amino group includes, for instance, acid anhydrides such as acetic anhydride and succinic anhydride; aldehydes such as acetaldehyde and glyoxylic acid; alkylating agents such as alkyl halides and dimethyl sulfate; and the like, without intending to limit to those exemplified ones.
In addition, the ester group of the water-swellable polymer gel is reacted with a compound having an amino group to form amide bonding. The compound having amino group includes, for instance, ethanolamine, phosphoryl ethanolamine, taurine, amino acids, proteins and oligopeptides. It is preferable that the reaction of the water-swellable polymer gel with the compound having an amino group is carried out under basic conditions such as pH of not less than 7.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be used as it is. Alternatively, the gel can be used after the gel is washed by immersing the gel in the aqueous solvent. In addition, the gel can be used after a part or all of the aqueous solvent is removed from the gel by means of drying with heating, drying under reduced pressure or lyophilization.
Washing the water-swellable polymer gel is an effective means for removing toxic additives and by-products when those ingredients are incorporated in the internal of the gel.
The process for drying the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is not limited to specified ones, and can be appropriately selected depending upon the applications of the water-swellable polymer gel. The water-swellable polymer gel can be dried after immersing the water-swellable polymer gel in a water-miscible organic solvent, for instance, an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol or propanol, or an acetone solvent, thereby replacing at least a part of the aqueous solvent contained in the water-swellable polymer gel by the water-miscible organic solvent. The temperature during drying the water-swellable polymer gel is not limited to specified ones, and the temperature can be appropriately selected within the range so that the object of the present invention would not be hindered.
In order to improve flexibility of the dried water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention, a plasticizing agent can be used. The plasticizing agent includes, for instance, polyhydric alcohols such as glycerol, ethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, sorbitol, propylene glycol and polypropylene glycol, dimethyl sulfoxide, water and the like. The plasticizing agent can be incorporated into the water-swellable polymer gel by adding the plasticizing agent to the solution before gelation, impregnating the plasticizing agent in the internal of the water-swellable polymer gel after gelation, or adding the plasticizing agent to the water-swellable polymer gel after drying the gel.
In addition to the method using the above-mentioned plasticizing agent as a method for softening the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel, there can be cited a process comprising compressing the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel into a relatively thin sheet. When the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel is compressed, since a three-dimensional supporting structure of the foam of the polymer gel is partially destroyed, it is thought that flexibility can be imparted to the gel. The compression can be carried out with a pressing machine, a roller, or the like. Also, the thickness of the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel can be controlled by the adjustment of a spacer, a gap or the like. The thickness of the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel after compression is not limited to specified ones, and the thickness can be appropriately adjusted in accordance with the applications of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is a hydrogel material which has both high gel strength and high water absorbability. Therefore, the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be applied to a wide scope of fields such as industry, agriculture, foods, medicine, and the like. Among them, the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be suitably applied especially to materials for medical use, from the viewpoints of water absorbability, safety and mechanical properties.
The material for medical use includes, for instance, wound dressings, adhesion-preventing materials, dialysis membranes, hemostatic materials, adhesive materials, sealants, contact lenses, materials for tissue regeneration, microcapsule materials, drug delivery systems (DDS), and the like. The material for medical use may incorporate a physiologically active substance (for instance, heparin, dermatan sulfate, heparan sulfate, cytokine, an anti-inflammatory agent, a growth factor, an enzyme or the like), an anti-bacterial agent, a living cell, or the like.
When the wound dressing is used for the treatment of lesion such as trauma, burn or ulcer, the lesion can be treated with effectively maintaining the growth factor by applying the gel to the wound site. When the amount of exudates from the wound site is relatively large, it is preferable to use a foam of the water-swellable polymer gel in order to carry out the filling of apellous wounds, and absorbing, retaining and draining of the excess exudates.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention may contain, or can be bonded to, at least one member selected from the group consisting of disinfectants, antibiotics, anti-bacterial agents, growth factors [for instance, fibroblast growth factor (FGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), and the like], structure proteins (for instance, fibrin, collagen, and the like), and various amino acids and vitamins for the purposes of accelerating the cure of the lesion and preventing the infection of bacteria.
When the foam of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is used for the above applications, it is desired that the gel is used in a state in which at least a part of water is removed. When the dried foam is softened by the compression treatment, the foam can be easily deformed along the wound, so that it is not necessarily required to contain in the foam a low molecular weight compound having eluting property, such as a plasticizing agent. Therefore, the wet environment of the wound can be maintained to a level of the original living body, so that there is little risk for inhibiting the cure of the wound.
In addition, a water-containing water-swellable polymer gel or a dried membraneous water-swellable polymer gel can be applied to a wound site in which exudates are existed in a relatively small amount. Alternatively, the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention or its foam can be formed at the wound site.
The adhesion-preventing material is a material which prevents adhesion of a surgical wound during the surgery, so that the recovery of the wound is accelerated. The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can also be used as the adhesion-preventing material. In this case, the adhesion can also be prevented by pasting the water-swellable polymer gel to a site where adhesion should be prevented such as abdominal wall or intraperitoneal organs, or forming the water-swellable polymer gel in situ, thereby covering and protecting the site with the gel. The water-swellable polymer gel can be used in any forms such as films, coatings and foams. When the water-swellable polymer gel is formed in situ, its coating can be easily formed by supplying the water-swellable polymer gel to the site in the form of a liquid. Therefore, this method is particularly useful for surgeries under an endoscope or the like.
The water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be also used as a material for tissue regeneration, i.e. as an extracellular matrix for regeneration of skins, mucosa, bones, cartilage, blood vessels, valves, nerves, and cornea. In this case, the material for tissue regeneration may contain or can be bonded to a cell growth factor, such as FGF or BMP; a structure protein, such as fibrin or collagen; a cell adhesion molecule, such as RGD peptide; a living cell, such as hepatocyte, fibroblast, osteoblast or cartilage cell. When the water-swellable polymer gel is used as a material for tissue regeneration, the water-swellable polymer gel can be pasted to the site for regenerating the tissue, or the gel can be formed in situ. In addition, the wounded living tissue would recover by autotherapy, if the invasion of the fibrous tissue to a defective site can be prevented. Therefore, the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention can be used as a barrier for preventing invasion of the fibrous tissue.
When the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is used for applications in which an adhesion-preventing material, a hemostatic material, an adhesive material, a sealant or a material for tissue regeneration is embedded in a living body, it is desired that the water-swellable polymer gel exhibits each of the functions, and thereafter is rapidly biodegraded and absorbed. Therefore, it is preferable that the esterified polysaccharide used in the water-swellable polymer gel is decomposed to low-molecular weight compounds in the living body. The esterified polysaccharide which can be suitable used for this application includes, for instance, esterified alginate, esterified hyaluronate, and the like.
It is preferable that the material for medical use made of the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is used after sterilization. The method for sterilization is not limited to specified ones, and any methods can be appropriately employed in accordance with the kinds of the materials for medical use. The method for sterilization includes, for instance, sterilization by autoclaving (for instance, 121xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes), sterilization with ethylene oxide gas, sterilization with xcex3-rays, sterilization with electron beams, or the like.
As explained above, since the water-swellable polymer gel of the present invention is obtained by reacting the esterified polysaccharide with the polyamine, the gel can be efficiently formed even in an aqueous solvent near neutral pH. Also, since an ingredient derived from nature is used in the gel as raw materials, the gel is excellent in biodegradability and safety for human bodies, and moreover control of physical properties such as gelation time, water absorbability and gel strength can be facilitated. It is thought that the above advantages are derived from the fact that the basicity of the xcex1-amino group of the polyamine is considerably lower than that of xcex5-amino group of lysine or an alkylamine employed in the prior art. In other words, it is deduced that the above advantages are derived from the fact that the concentration of free amino groups which can participate in crosslinking is higher in the case of xcex1-amino group even under low pH conditions, as compared to that in the case of xcex5-amimo group or the alkylamine.